


Best Foot Forward: A Seam + Rouxls Kaard Fanfiction

by shoefaced



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dancing, Eventual Fluff, First Dance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Post-Game(s), Rarepair, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoefaced/pseuds/shoefaced
Summary: After Lancer becomes king, he decides to hold a party to honor the Lightners and celebrate everyone's hard work in returning the Dark World to order. Only one Darkner refuses to even respond to the invitation: Seam. Rouxls Kaard takes it upon himself to convince the old shopkeeper to attend.





	Best Foot Forward: A Seam + Rouxls Kaard Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lurc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurc/gifts).



> A big thank you to [Lurc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurc/pseuds/Lurc) for asking for this piece!

Months after the Darkners rallied together to overthrow the tyrannical King of Spades, the Dark World finally obtained a newfound sense of order. In honor of the Lightners who made it possible, as well as to celebrate everyone’s hard work, King Lancer decided it was time for an all-out celebration. With the help of his lesser dad Rouxls Kaard, he devised a party plan for “The Lancer Fan Club Memorial Shindig” (though he had been advised countless times that the name could use some work) and delivered invitations far and wide across the kingdom to everyone except Dad of Spades and the other prisoners whose crimes didn’t amount to merely being a pair of eyes. 

The residents of the Dark World responded in a matter of days, most with enthusiastic confirmation that they would be there, and a scarce few who admitted sorrowfully that they had previous arrangements. In either case, the kingdom buzzed with chatter. However, one individual remained who had not even answered the invitation: the old seapkeeper Seam. If any visitor to his shop ventured to inquire why, the feline would politely yet firmly explain that he “couldn’t bear to leave his shop unattended.” The majority of the kingdom knew that wasn’t the truth, as anyone who ever lent Seam an ear would have listened to the bittersweet recountings of his days as court mage. But most Darkners also knew to leave well enough alone and chose not to press the issue any further.  _ Most. _

As “advisor” and lesser dad to the young king, Rouxls Kaard absolutely could not stomach this lack of response. Seam’s failure to even RSVP shattered Rouxls’ pride as the king’s parental figure, and as the kingdom’s self-proclaimed “top invitation-writing connoisseur.” How did his calligraphic prowess fail to move the hearts of ALL? But there was also another reason: after his numerous visits with Seam during the reign of the King of Spades to vent, play against the feline in countless games of chess (despite having a nearly infinite losing streak), and to help Seam keep his house clean enough to avoid Rabbick infestations, Rouxls’ heart began to swell with a more intense fondness and affection for the feline. And though Rouxls would have probably brushed this feeling of attraction off as indigestion if anyone asked, he knew deep down that he was starting to fall in love with Seam. 

And that’s why Kaard took it upon himself to convince the ex-mage to attend Lancer’s party. At the nearest opportunity, Rouxls beamed himself to the Field of Hopes and Dreams. Once the magic particles around him dispersed, he promptly straightened his figure, took in a deep breath, and waltzed into the seap with an air of pompousness that could clear a room. When Rouxls pulled aside the patchwork curtain and entered, Seam’s face lit up, and a wide smile spread across his cheeks. 

“Welcome back, my friend! What brings you to my humble shop today?” Seam’s voice rang out like a carillon bell, but the warmness of his words contrasted with his furrowed brow and twitching nose, which seemed to say _ I know what you’re here to do and I wish you wouldn’t do it. _ Rouxls almost stopped in his tracks at this stark juxtaposition, faltering for only a moment before reminding himself of the task at hand. He dramatically pointed a finger in the air and spoke, his voice shrill and accusatory: 

“Seam! Thou’s lacke of response to our Kinge’s party invitation iseth quite PITIABLE!” He dropped his finger from the sky to point directly at Seam and continued, “What SAYEST thou?” Seam shrugged. 

“Oh, you know. Someone has to stay and keep an eye on my wares,” he pointed at his button eye, which spun playfully. 

“Beeth that as it may! It is thine Duty as a denizen of this worlde to respondeth to a message from the king, and it is MINE job as royal advisor to seeth that the rules are followed! I--the king wast waitingeth for thou’s response for days!” Seam’s ears twitched, and he canted his head. 

“You were waiting to hear from me?” Rouxls stiffened in place. He had hoped Seam hadn’t caught his slip-up, but the feline’s perception was sharp as a knife. The snowy-haired herald’s mouth curved into a nervously crooked smile, and words failed to escape him. It was as if his critical thinking abilities--as stunted as they already were--had short-circuited completely. Seam chuckled to himself but then took a more sincere tone:

“I’m sorry, Rouxls. If you want the honest answer...I just can’t bring myself to think about going back to that place. It’s been over 100 years, and though I’m starting to accept the woes of my past, I just don’t think I’m ready to return to where it all happened.” Seam paused and looked down. The seap was silent for a beat, but then the feline’s warm tone returned, this time accompanied by a sweeter--yet still somewhat sober--expression to match. He added, “Thank you for trying, though. It means a lot to know you care.”

Rouxls’ cheeks warmed, and he decided to soften his egotistical pretense. His heart ached at the plight of the cat, and it struck him that the ex-mage could see through the haughty guise. Nevertheless, Kaard sought to maintain a balance of sincerity and professionalism:

“Well, I’m certain the king won’t judgeth thou  _ TOO _ harshly for your absence in such circumstances as this…,” Rouxls assured, “and I shan’t either...but the offer still stands if ever you changeth your mind.” Seam let out another chuckle and propped his head on his hand with a relieved sigh. 

“Tell the king I said thanks for understanding. And...thank you for yours.” With that, Rouxls nodded and bid the shopkeeper adieu. Seam watched beyond the entryway as a burst of white-hot magic whisked Rouxls away.  He sighed, contemplating if he even made the right choice.  _ Should I really pass up this chance? Should I really keep living behind this counter? _ he pondered to himself. Maybe this was the prime opportunity for him to step back into the world. He drummed his claws on the counter, and when no one else came by the shop for a while, he decided to sleep on it. 

 

***

 

Days flew by until it was the evening of “The Lancer Fan Club’s Memorial Shindig.” Guests rolled in as King Lancer and his lesser dad finished setting up: crude drawings of the Lancer Fan Club decorated every part of the Great Hall, and imitation tree stumps full of salsa were intricately placed on the tables next to a variety of other Darkner delicacies, including Kaard’s infamous Rouxlsroux. The path to the castle was lined with the mellow glow of blue lantern light. Seam fixated his button eye on each lantern as he walked down the path, his hind paws tamping softly on the chilled grass below. The feline dressed in a flowing collared gown of a deep Prussian blue and gold etchings. His threads vibrated with a mixture of excited pride at himself for choosing to venture out for the first time in years and a gnawing fear of what that could entail. 

Seam arrived at the castle entrance. His eyes traced up and down the steel bars that acted as a door, which prompted a shiver up his back; however, the sudden appearance of white hair through the entryway helped distract the feline from his worry. A suited Rouxls Kaard almost waltzed by without noticing but halted in his tracks upon catching a glimpse of the surprise guest out of the corner of his eye. Rouxls practically had to double-take to ensure his vision hadn’t deceived him; upon realizing it hadn’t, his eyes and smile widened as he scrambled to open the door. Seam greeted him timidly:

“Hello there, my friend! Sorry for arriving unannounced,” Seam glanced at Rouxls’ clothing and added, “I hope I’m not overdressed.” 

“ **_NONSENSE,_ ** mine feline Compadre! I’m just glad thou hast decided to attende! Er-I knew thou would be unable to resisteth mine smoothe tongue and magnificent Persuasion skills,” Rouxls boasted with a puffed chest; however, the beaming smile on his face spoke less of snobbery and more like that of an eager puppy. With that, Rouxls led Seam to the Great Hall and introduced him one by one to everyone in attendance. 

Though the anxiety of being in the castle once more never quite subsided, Seam found it increasingly comforting to see the familiar faces of all the Darkners who had visited his shop in the past, and it was even more bearable with Rouxls to keep him company--at least when the blue man wasn’t rushing to check on Lancer or lecturing the young king that “Stool Forme” was NOT for lifting the circus animals. In fact, Seam jumped at the opportunity to meet King Lancer face-to-face and to even sneak him an extra Dark Candy when his lesser dad wasn’t paying attention. 

Likewise, Rouxls discovered Seam’s company to be much more enjoyable than pandering to his admirers. With the feline at his side, Kaard’s prideful exterior softened, and the residents of the castle shot each other puzzled glances any time the silver-haired man let out a genuine laugh or placed a hand on Seam’s arm as he spoke. But in the shadows, whispers began to circulate, and Seam shuddered at the creeping sensation of eyes watching their every move. His anxieties finally culminated when Rouxls worked up the courage to offer a hand and make a lofty request of the shopkeeper: 

“Wouldst thou careth to dance?”At this point, panic bubbled to the surface. Seam’s head spun as he glanced around the room, and his paws trembled.  _ Would it be rude to turn down this invitation? _ Maybe. But he couldn’t stomach the feeling of eyes glued to him, waiting for a chance to bestow judgment, just like back then. Seam could barely mutter a mere, “I’m sorry...perhaps some other time,” before darting for the exit. 

Rouxls stood frozen, hand still outstretched until he could fully process what just happened. While his pride took a jab, his guilt and worry for Seam trumped any blows to his self-esteem. Ignoring the onlookers, Kaard turned to Lancer. 

“Take careth of the castle for me, my dearest Lancer. I will returneth post-haste!” Lancer gave a cheeky thumbs up and watched as his lesser dad beamed himself away. Rouxls barely gave the electric particles of magic time to dissipate before racing every which way in search of his friend--no,  _ companion _ . At last, Kaard came upon the lone shopkeeper sitting against a tree near the border that sat in between the castle yards and the forest.

“I do not supposeth thou art looking for some Dark Candy,” the snowy-haired man joked. Seam spared him a chuckle, but not much more. Rouxls heaved a breath and sat beside the cat.

“I am...I extendeth mine greateste apologies for what just happened.” 

“No,” Seam interjected, fidgeting with the cloth of his gown, “it’s my fault for leaving so suddenly.” 

“It was MINE fault for pressuring thou to attend. And to danceth. I’m sorry.” 

“I shouldn’t have taken such a sudden and big leap of faith back into the world. Maybe it would have been better for me to start smaller...ease my way into it instead of putting my best foot forward when I can barely even get it out the door in the first place.” The two got a good laugh out of the wordplay and sat in silence, breathing in the earthy air. Suddenly, Rouxls turned and placed a hand on Seam’s. 

“Well, please do not feeleth pressured, but...no one is here to intrude,” Kaard traced a finger over the feline’s paw and blushed before standing, “Wouldst thou care--”

“To dance?” Seam finished the thought and stared at the dapper man in front of him. He looked around: no one else in sight. Then, after a deep exhale, gave a nod and took Rouxls’ extended hand. 

And then they danced. They swayed in the darkness to the waltz of the trees and the whistling of the wind. Rouxls’ face warmed at the softness of his partner’s paw in his own hand, and the two twirled to the tempo of their synchronized heartbeats. The feline’s cotton tingled with appreciation and he couldn’t help but admire the way Rouxls’ locks shone in the lantern light. It was as if they moved in rhythm with the same invisible metronome. 

Once the dance concluded, a wave of calmness washed over them, followed by an awkward realization that they were still holding hands. The two pulled away, sharing a few nervous giggles. 

“Would you like to come over for tea?” Seam broke the silence.

“Ah...I would loveth to, but... I must return to the castle to fulfill mine role as… ‘Lesser’ dad.” 

“I understand,” Seam smiled tenderly, “Perhaps some other time.” Rouxls nodded. 

“Yes, perhaps.” And with that, the two said goodnight and went their separate ways. Starting on his way back to the castle, Rouxls glanced at the place where they danced. Something inside him whispered that this was the start of something magnificent. 


End file.
